Lunar
by Biolinist
Summary: Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley have been friends forever and have thought of each other as family but never considered romance. That is until the jealous boyfriend, almost getting killed, and fireworks in the moon light. See how their romance unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Break Up **

The sun was beginning to set into the trees of the Forbidden Forest. The light cast long shadows and made the oak desks shine. Teddy weaved his way toward the west end of the library where Anna had said to meet her. As he spotted her at a desk pouring over a pile of text books he couldn't help but stare at her coal black hair, shining in the setting sun.

"Hi" Teddy said wrapping his arms around her from behind and began kissing her neck. She exhaled and leaned into him with her eyes closed. Teddy moved up her neck along her jaw and finally to her lips. After a moment Teddy murmured

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes." She said composing herself. Teddy sat down and turned his chair to face her.

"What did you want to talk about?"

She didn't respond she just started fidgeting with her books and papers on her desk. Teddy didn't rush her. Unlike his best friend and pseudo cousin Victore, Anna needed more time to think about what she was going to say. He wondered idly if it was because she was a Ravenclaw, before he realized that one of the items she was pushing around her desk was a letter with the seal of the Ministry of Magic embossed on it. Now he wondered if she wasn't just thinking but stalling.

"Did you get a response from the Ministry about your job?"

"Yes" she said softly

"And?" Teddy asked

"They accepted me!" she said softly turning to him beaming with happiness.

"That's great" he said pulling her into a hug. But something was wrong, he could tell but he wasn't sure how he could tell.

"Ted." She said extracting herself from his embrace. She looked at him for a moment then said  
"I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"Why?" he choked. His insides seemed to be contracting in on themselves, it seemed difficult to breathe.

"I just think that in my position…I mean… you and me it just won't work." She said faltering. Teddy was too stunned to speak, he just stared at her.

"I mean what will people think…" she trailed off. Anger began to burn inside Teddy

"What are you talking about Anna!" he said bitingly

"I just don't think … you're _heritage_… people will talk. I don't think it's the best idea for a PR to be involved in that kind of a scandal."

"Being with me is scandalous!" Teddy seethed "you haven't seemed to mind for the last year and a half!" he said in a low but clearly angry voice.

"This is Hogwarts Ted things are different here, it … it will be different once we're out there." She said sweeping her arm as if to make the point.

Teddy couldn't believe what was happening. His girlfriend of a year and a half was breaking up with him for a job.

"I thought you were different Anna. I loved you."

"Don't say that Teddy…" she may have said more but Teddy didn't hear it. He couldn't stand being near her and he worried that his anger would boil out of him. He walked out of the library without looking at anyone or anything and once through the doors he broke into a run.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Flashback**

Teddy sat at a table in the library reading his History of Magic textbook trying to stay awake long enough to finish his homework. He sighed and slowly took a mirror out of his pocket, his hair was still bright blue and it was annoying him that it wouldn't stay black. He was concentrating on trying to change the color of his hair when he heard voices nearby. He looked over at a group of Hufflepuffs that were all leaning into the middle of the table talking in hushed but intense voices.

"Do you think it's safe what Professor Ashdown is doing showing us those _things_?"

"I don't know. . ."

"Can you imagine being taught by a dark creature!"

"No way, that wouldn't happen!"

Teddy hadn't really been paying attention but now he strained to hear what was being said.

"Yeah it did! My Dad says that when he was in school they were taught by a werewolf!"

"Really?" the rest said in excitement

"Yeah, no lie, but they chucked him."

"Why?"

"He was a werewolf idiot, they dangerous and stupid, I still think my Dad's lying about it."

Teddy felt like his insides had turned to ice, could it be his father they were talking about? Had he taught here? Was he as bad as they said, was his father just as pathetic as he was? In that moment a sliver of blue in the mirror caught his eye and he smash the mirror and ran into the stacks of books tears falling from his eyes and sobs raking his frame. He could feel the eyes staring at him he could hear the librarian chasing him but he didn't stop. There was nowhere to go but he ran anyway stopping only when he ran out of library at the windows in the back. The librarian found him staring out the window tears still running down his cheeks.  
"Lupin, come with me" he said softly but with strictness in his voice. Teddy was led to his head of house, and each step on the path through the corridors was dogged by the glimmer of the full moon.

Teddy loved his Godfather Harry's study. It was a small room perpetually dim with dark wood furnishings. Bookshelves lined the walls and all manner of interesting objects could be found beside the books. Teddy always liked to investigate the shelves and ponder what was kept away in the drawers. But not today, today he wanted to talk to Harry.

Teddy pushed the old door open and saw Harry working at his desk. The dancing firelight made Harry's hair look exceptionally untidy with the shadows it cast. Teddy stood for a moment just inside the door thinking of what he wanted to say. Harry looked up

"Hey kiddo." He got up and pulled Teddy into a hug

"How's your first year at Hogwarts so far?"

"Good I guess." Teddy said looking away from Harry

"You sure?" Harry asked kneeling down to look into Teddy's face.

"What's wrong Teddy?" he asked as he steered him to the sofa. Teddy sank into the leather cushions and Harry perched on a chair across from Teddy. They sat in silence for awhile

"Was…was my father no good, is that why he got chucked out of Hogwarts? Did he really used to teach there? Was he terrible at it?" Teddy said in a rush

"Whoa little man slow down." Harry studied his godson for a moment before continuing

"Yes your father did teach at Hogwarts, but no he was a very good teacher. In fact he taught me NEWT level magic as a third year. He was let go because the school governors found out he was a werewolf. I wish that he had been able to stay the defense against the dark arts teacher."

"Why?" asked Teddy

"The next three had it in for me." Harry said grinning

"If my Dad was so smart how come he and my Mom went and got themselves killed? Did they not love me enough?"He asked in a small voice

"Teddy your parents loved you very much and it's because they loved you that they fought. They wanted a better world for you one where you wouldn't be judged by your blood; a future without terror and death." Teddy heard him but was still frowning at the carpet.

"I know that that explanation is of little comfort now but you'll understand it better when you're older." Harry finished and after a moment he chuckled to himself. Teddy looked up.

"What?"

"I sounded a little like Dumbledore just then."

"Dumbledore that's the wizard Albus is named after isn't he?"

"Yes he is."

"I think I talked to him in the Head Master's office." In his excitement about recognizing the name Teddy had let slip information he was going to keep from his Godfather. "oops"

"What were you doing in the Head Master's office?" Harry asked stern but smiling

"It wasn't really my fault it was really all the Slytherines fault that the potion exploded on Professor Greenboar."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Pointless**

It was still cold on the grounds, but the ice had melted off the lake and the spring flowers were beginning to bloom. An icy wind swirled through the grounds as Victore Weasley made her way toward the lake. There was barely any light left in the sky and if it had been anyone else she would have stayed in the castle. As she drew closer she noticed that his hair which had been blue with blonde tips this morning was now a steely November gray, it made him look old and tired. He was tossing stones into the lake and he didn't acknowledge her presence as she sat down next to him.

"So I hear you've had a bad day."

"That was quick."

"Yeah well your fan club is really excited. They're all worked up about how you're available now." Teddy groaned

"I don't know why they bother"

"Well you do get rather entertaining around the full moon, and according to them your soo hot" she teased

"Yeah, that's what I want to be known for, being an idiot every month" he said sardonically

"Oh Teddy you know we love you, even during the 329 days that your normal." She grinned at him

"Yeah but that apparently doesn't matter much." He said chucking a rock into the lake.

"You want me to hex her for you?"

"Accio rock, no Vic it's not worth it."

"But I think I'd enjoy it." She said smirking, he smiled slightly

"Yeah but are you going to hex the whole wizarding world?" he said viciously chucking the rock out into the lake.

"That would be harder…" she paused for a moment "what's the wizarding world got to do with anything?" He didn't respond he just called back the rock and hurled it into the lake. They sat in silence a moment before Teddy shouted

"I hate this!" Vic jumped in surprise

"What's wrong Teddy?"

"Everything's wrong!" he said rising to his feet with agitation "Why's it always got to be like this!"

"Ted what did she say to you? What's got to be like this?" Vic asked scrambling to her feet

"She got the job at the ministry and broke up with me because of my heritage!" he whirled around pitching the rock as far as he could. Anger burned inside of Vic

"I am going to hex her." Vic promised Anna was stupid to think blood status meant anything anymore.

"What's the point, she's right. It follows me wherever I go. My mother should have never convinced him."

"Ted Lupin stop that!" Vic demanded pushing at his shoulder, turning him to face her.

"Why!" he shouted "the whole thing was pointless. They got themselves killed to save the future. But look, nothing's changed! The auror office didn't close, and it's still mudblood to guys like Pete!"

"You'd rather Voldemorte was running the show? Uncle Harry dead, our family persecuted and murdered and you and I as second class citizens?" Vic asked incredulous. "There will always be bad people and bad things will happen. But you can't say that this reality is no better than that one."

"But what's the point?" he said turning away from her and tearing at his hair in anguish.

"Just because Anna Corey is a toerag doesn't mean everyone is like that. Your one of the most popular kids in school . . ."

"That's here," he interrupted, "it's different at Hogwarts" he said his shoulders slumping his back to her.

"I refuse to believe that." Vic said with defiance in her voice.

Teddy whipped around lunging at her, eyes golden, his face shadowed in wolfish features and snarled at her. She yelped with surprise and fell backward. She sat on the cold hard ground fighting back the tears welling in her eyes. Teddy restored his face and looked at her with smug satisfaction in his eyes.

"Is that what you really want? To be right!" She yelled. "You want things to be horrible?"An angry sob broke into her voice. "Is that really how you feel or are you being all lunar on me!" crestfallen Teddy looked down at his feet.

"Cuz it's fine with me!" She said launching to her feet and pointing her wand into his chest.

"I won't have to defend you anymore, or make excuses, or comfort you, or look out for you, or deal with any of your crap Ted Remus Lupin!" The sobs were clear in her voice now even though she was shouting at him.

"Vic I'm sorry. . ." he trailed off.

"Then take it back! You're not allowed to say stuff like that anymore you promised!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry, sorry, Vic I'm sorry. You're always sorry. Don't be sorry just don't say it!" tears and anger were beginning to choke her voice.

"Tori," she turned away from him "stop. I, I shouldn't have scared you. It was stupid. I'm stupid. . ."

"Don't!" she warned

"I'm just sad and angry." He said placing his hands gently on the ends of her shoulders. "You know how much I loved her." Vic nodded.

"You know any sane person would have left you out here to freeze on your lonesome." Vic said turning to face him again, Teddy let his hands fall.

"I know. . . I don't deserve you."  
"Oh shut up, you're stuck with me."

"I didn't say I wasn't happy about it." He joked

"Oh Teddy your incorrigible." She said and rested her forehead in the middle of his chest for a moment.

"It's cold out here can we go in now?" she asked. Teddy chuckled and they began to walk.

The sun finally disappeared from the sky on their way back up to the castle and a bitter wind hurried their steps. Vic watched Teddy as they ate a quick supper and wished there was a Potter in school because she was dying to know the phase of the moon. She had managed two good looks at the ceiling without Teddy's notice and the weather was not cooperating it had been cloudy both times with no moon in sight. The Potter children on the other hand never had to look they just always seemed to know.

"Are you done?" Teddy's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"Are you done eating?" she could tell that Teddy was very agitated.

"Yeah sure let's go."

Teddy nearly ran out of the great hall and Vic began to notice the whispers, turning heads and darting eyes that were following him out of the room.

"Sorry." She said as she gave him a quick one armed squeeze around his middle. A smile flickered over his face but it didn't brighten his mood. They walked in silence to Gryffindor tower.

"Hey Ted." Pete called as they entered through the portrait hole.

"Hey Pete." Teddy answered solemnly. He scanned the room for a moment then said "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow Vic." He held her gaze for a moment then headed for the stairs.

Vic flopped down on the couch next to Pete. It was only seven o-clock but she was exhausted.

"He's not taking it well is he?" Pete stated more than asked.

"No." Vic responded

"Don't worry Tori, Ethan is up there now. We'll make sure he's okay."

"Yeah." She hoped everything would be better in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Of Family and Quidditch**

Everyone loved Quidditch at Hogwarts except Pete. It wasn't that he hated it, it was just that he didn't care who won or who lost or what the prospects were for this year, next year, a decade from now. He just couldn't get hyped about it. He went to support his friends and today to watch out for Ted; to make sure that he didn't do anything well . . . Ted. He could be a handful at times but he was a good friend, which is why Pete, Clair and Ethan all looked out for him.

"Oh Teddy you look like a red and yellow skunk!" Victoire laughed as Pete and Ted met up with her in the Great Hall. Pete watched them banter back and forth about his hair.

"Here let me fix it."

"Fine." He turned his hair dark red.

"Ha, now you look like a Weasley." Pete teased

"I can't have that." Ted said and switched his hair to black.

"You prefer Potter instead?" Tori laughed and Ted smiled.

"Come on we're going to be late." She scolded.

"Okay, okay." He switched his hair back to the red it had been before. She then brushed her finger over his hair having him turn the parts she touched gold.

Pete could never understand the relationship between Ted and Tori. Sometimes they were way to touchy to claim that there was nothing going on, at other times they were shouting at each other and not speaking, and when either one of them had a 'significant other' then the other one just didn't exist. Pete could never make heads or tails of it.

Pete had been concerned that last night's fallout would leak into Ted's life today but it hadn't seemed to. Ted seemed to be in better spirits this morning. He cheerfully kept up conversation and even waved over Gideon the youngest Weasley cousin who had been sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Isn't it so much fun when Gryffindor plays Ravenclaw!" Gideon said bounding up the steps into the stands.

"How so?" Ted asked humoring him

"Well, because Louis plays Dom, and Fred, and Artie."

"What about when we play Slytherin?" Tori asked. Gideon made a disdainful snort

"I don't like Roxanne she sabotaged me."

"How'd she do that?" Ted asked sitting down in a seat.

"She gave me the directions for a short cut but it got me even more lost. She got me detention for being late for History of Magic –"

"Again." Ted and Tori said together, laughing at Gideon's complete inability to navigate the castle. Pete knew little about Gideon but from what he'd gathered he was always late and could never seem to find his way anywhere.

"Oh man she's coming this way." Gideon whined.

Sure enough Pete could see a girl in green and silver making her way up to where they were sitting.

"Roxy did you have to wear that? Couldn't you just pretend to support us?" Tori complained. Roxy smirked

"Who are you supporting Dom or Louis?" Tori glared at the girl in green and Ted laughed.

"So what is the best outcome for the great Roxanne _Salazar_ Weasley?" Ted asked pretending to worship her from his seat.

"While I fully support Freddy I have to go with a win for Ravenclaw." Roxy answered. Tori grumbled something that Pete didn't quite catch but that made Ted and Gideon roar with laughter. But Tori wasn't paying attention she was looking at someone in the distance.

"Oh no, it's Andy." Tori said ducking down behind the seats.

"You guys break up?" Ted asked

"No" Ted waited "not yet." Tori finished. He shook his head

"I thought you two were going to be, what was it? Together forever." Ted teased, Tori groaned.

"So what is it _this_ time?" Roxy asked with emphasis on this. Tori glared at her but answered the question

"He gets me into trouble, he talks too much, he's like, touching me all the time, and he's got this weird possessiveness going on."

"Sounds like Teddy." Gideon said and ducked a swipe from Ted.

"I'm not possessive." Ted defended

"That's the only thing you're going to refute?" Roxy asked incredulous. The Gryffindors laughed and Roxy and Gideon looked at each other confused.

"It was Claire wasn't it who came up with the spell to get you to keep your hands to yourself." Pete answered their looks.

"It might have been, but –" Ted said thinking

"You don't remember." Everyone chimed in. Ted grinned his 100 degree smile. Pete swore that Ted could melt anyone with that smile.

"How'd this get to be about me? Vic's the one hiding from her boyfriend." He looked at her accusingly.

"Do we have to talk about this now?" Tori pleaded glancing at Roxy.

"Later then." It was more of a statement than a question and the tone was older brother-ish. Tori made a face that apparently meant something to Ted because he dropped it and went back to the game. This added a whole other dimension to Ted and Tori's relationship that Pete had not previously observed.

His musings were cut short however when the amplified voice of the announcer filled the stadium announcing the teams and players. Pete watched as Ethan walked forward and shook hands with Whitman the Ravenclaw captain and the teams rise into the air. Gryffindor gained possession of the quaffle. Ethan passed to Dom who passed to Macauley. Macauley tried to take the shot but she had to swerve to avoid a bludger and lost the ball to Welsh. He passed to a chaser and he passed back. They moved the ball up the field but Claire blocked the shot. Pete momentarily lost track to the game just watching Claire. She had her short brown hair braided to keep it out of her face. Pete had complemented her on it once and she had given him such a look. She had said that it really looked terrible but she could see and didn't have to keep messing with it.

"Game's that way Pete." Ted said smirking. Pete could feel his ears getting red.

"You should just do something about it." Ted whispered

"Like I'm going to take action, non-action advice from you, Roof Monkey!" he hissed back. Ted laughed.

"What is Louis doing?" Gideon said pointing.

Everyone turned to look at Louis streaking down toward the Ravenclaw goal posts. Dom had the quaffle and the goalie was out of position having had to dodge a bludger sent by Freddy. Dom took the shot but at the last second Louis tipped it with his foot and the quaffle went wide of the goal. The Ravenclaw fans cheered even though it resulted in a penalty.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this." Tori moaned, "they've trash talked each other all week, now this stunt." She shook her head.

"Gryffindor is up 120 to 70." Gideon offered.

"It won't matter now unless Dom catches the snitch." Tori said and Ted snorted.

"What?"

"I'm trying to imagine Dom catching the snitch."

"It might happen." Tori said with laughter creeping into her voice.

"There's a reason why Artie is still seeker." Roxy joked.

"He's counting down the days until James can play." Gideon informed them.

"He does realize that's 2 years, right?" Ted asked

"556 days." Gideon replied, the group laughed.

"And he has to be sorted Gryffindor." He added

"Seriously, James Potter not being sorted Gryffindor not likely." Ted insisted

"It could happen, look at me." Roxy stated

"We all knew you'd be Slytherine." Tori insisted

"What about me?" Gideon

"That was more of a surprise." Tori admitted

Pete's attention drifted back to the game. Maybe _this_ was why he didn't like Quidditch. He was always watching with Ted and it was so inextricably linked with his family and they all had a magical background. He was the only one in his family who was a wizard and he would have to make a choice soon. That was why he'd never done anything about his feelings for Claire. He sighed and tried to get back into the game.

"Go Artie, Go!" Tori shouted.

Artie was diving toward the pitch. Louis was still fairly far away and it looked like Artie might have it. But in his dive Artie turned sharply and it was clear that either he'd lost the snitch or it had moved giving Louis better position.

"Oh crap we don't have enough points." Tori complained

The stands erupted with cheering and Roxy with them, as Louis shot up his hand with the snitch enclosed in his fist. Tori did manage to cheer for Louis after a moment.

"You wanted Dom to win?" Ted asked her as they were leaving.

"Yes because Louis can leave it on the field. Dom always had to retaliate when she loses and I end up as collateral damage. And it's going to be all the worse because of the block."

Ted wrapped an arm around her shoulders and said

"It's been nice knowing you."

"Ha, ha Lupin." She said and began threading her way down to her brother to congratulate him. Ted hung back and walked with Pete as they made their way down out of the stands and back to the castle.

"Thanks for coming out Pete." Ted said

"It's no big deal."

"Yeah but you're not a huge fan and you looked kinda glum toward the end." Pete shrugged.

"You should just tell her." Ted said nonchalantly "she's not going to –"

"She might say yes."

"You've lost me."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Clearly." Ted teased but after a moment "this isn't about that muggle thing is it?" Pete didn't answer.

"I told you to ask about that whole thing."

"Yeah I know." Pete admitted

"You don't' have to be all messed up about this. I don't know why you don't pursue it, start with the muggle studies professor. If I could be normal just by asking questions you know I'd do it."

Pete felt ashamed and to make it worst his memory chose that moment to remind him of the wolfsbane disaster 3 years prior. They walked in silence for awhile

"What do you think is the best way to phrase it?"

Ted grinned.


End file.
